


drunken ass

by starkovsnesta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkovsnesta/pseuds/starkovsnesta
Summary: Adrien gets drunk (by accident) and he kinda flirts with Marinette...Just something fluffy/humorous i felt like writing cause i miss these two
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	drunken ass

Adrien should have known it was a bad idea. I mean, bad ideas are always pretty recognizable, aren't they? 

In his defense, he hasn't had much experience with social situations. 

So, in this particular occasion, the one to blame was actually Nino for convincing him to go to that stupid party in that stupid club where they put stupid music on and sold stupid alcohol. 

Or, in the big scene of things, the one to blame was his father for making him feel so lonely and miserable with himself and robbing him of a normal adolescence depriving him of the opportunity of making the mistakes everyone at his age made, just to eventually learn from them. 

Yup, that felt right. 

The thing is, Adrien didn't actually want to blame anybody. If he thought better about this, being drunk wasn't actually so bad. 

He had never felt so carefree before. 

Being a very famous model  _ and _ the son of a very very famous fashion designer didn't let him experience that side of his personality. 

Not when he was Adrien Agreste, that is. His other cat persona, on the other end, explored that side very well. 

What was his name, anyway? Cat boy? Cat- something with cat, that's for sure. 

_ Chat Noir _ . 

Right. 

"Did you say something?" the brunette girl next to him asked, her big blue eyes wide with surprise and what looked like concern. For a moment, his drunken mind confused her with Ladybug. Adrien was, deep inside, quietly grateful his lady wasn't there to see him make a full out of himself and, yeah, making fun of him while she was at it. 

She would have loved it so much. And he would have loved to see her smile, and laugh, and just-

"Adrien?" 

Marinette was now observing him carefully, biting her lips as to stop them from doing something. Probably laughing. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"No, I'm Adrien" 

He burst out laughing after five seconds he said that very unhappy joke. If even he recognized how bad his puns were then, well, he might have a problem. 

To his surprise, Marinette let out a little chuckle, too. She covered her mouth with one hand, her rosy cheeks still staying visible to him. She had let her hair fall on her shoulders, and they were now cascading like waves in a way that made her look so-

"Beautiful" 

_ Fuck. Did he just-?  _

Marinette's little laugh ended abruptly, and she spinned her head so quickly he thought her neck could break. Her eyes became very wide, and her rosy cheeks were now red as a tomato. 

The thought made him laugh. 

Just as the sound came out of his mouth, Marinette' s expression softened. It was amazing to him how many things she could do with that cute little face of hers. 

Wait-

"You're drunk" she stated gently. "Maybe I should call Nino and ask him to accompany you home" 

The last sentence came out with hesitancy. Nino and Alya had disappeared over an hour before, leaving the two of them alone in one of the tables. A couple of glasses between them. Marinette's drink was basically untouched. He thought she mustn't like drinking. He sure as hell couldn't picture her being drunk. 

Maybe she was judging him. 

He would have. 

"Don't worry, I could go on my own" he said, trying to get up. Jesus, when did his legs become so heavy? 

"No, please" her hand grabbed his forearm. She had incredibly strong hands "I don't want you to walk alone in this state". 

He laughed softly "I'm not that drunk, Mari."

"Still. I would be very concerned" 

A strange warmth started to expand from his chest. Her concern flustered him. Of course she would be concerned, she was Marinette. Kind, gentle, caring, brave, strong Marinette. Always doing the right thing for everyone. 

"Okay" he answered. 

Silence fell between them after that.

The party had ended an hour before, and now the bar was almost empty, except for them and some other guys whose mouths were preoccupied in something more entertaining than talking. 

The soft music playing in the background sounded muffled in Adrien's ears. The fact that he was drunk just after two drinks said a lot about him as a person. 

Maybe it was his strict diet's fault? Did it really made him that vulnerable? 

"How are you feeling?" Marinette's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Under the pub's muffled lights, he couldn't see her really well. Was it rude for him not to look at her when she talked to him? 

God, what could she think of him? 

He tried to get closer to her, sliding down on the sofa they were sitting on. Just that single motion made his head spin, so much that he had to stop moving for a second.

The small girl next to him quickly came to help him, getting close to him and balancing him with her small hands. 

It was unbelievable how small they looked rested on his arms. He chuckled at the thought. 

"You've got baby's hands" 

_ Shit.  _

Couldn't someone just shut him up? Anyone? 

Silence fell for a moment, but then Marinette chuckled. 

She made an outraged sound, putting one hand on her chest in a dramatic way. 

"How dare you offend my wonderful hands like that?" 

Her voice was excessively high, her tone reminded him on one of the old soap operas he once caught himself watching. Alone. In his room. 

Boredom could be really dangerous. 

"It wasn't an insult, I promise" he decided to play along "your small hands are truly adorable" 

"Adorable as those of a baby, you mean?" 

"No, adorable as-" 

What was adorable? Kittens. Kids dressed up as superheroes. Candies. Ladybug. 

He frowned. He definitely couldn't compare Marinette as Ladybug. 

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked in a teasing voice. Shit, that definitely sounded like-

"I was just thinking of something to compare you to, but I believe the world lacks on things as beautiful and harmonious" 

Marinette's cheeks turned red, but she bit her lips, trying not to laugh. 

Oh, she was definitely making fun of him. 

"I didn't know you were such a charmer" she told him, pinching his nose jokingly. 

He touched it, surprised that she could be so easy-going around him. The girl he was used to talk to was a blushing and stammering mess. 

After all, she had already surprised by coming to that party with him, Nino and Alya. She didn't always looked confident at parties, but he thought Alya had convinced her just as Nino had done with him. But maybe it wasn't the case? Could have she come because she actually wanted to? 

"Now you're the one insulting me, princess" 

The reply made her laugh, the sound filling the whole room. 

"Princess? Really?" she asked giggling, one eyebrow rising. 

"Why? You don't like it?" he got close enough to whisper on her ear, "I think it's an appropriate nickname for someone as beautiful as you" 

He rested his arm on the back of the couch, feeling her closer. Her body was so small compared to his. Marinette opened her mouth slightly in a surprised expression.

Now that he could truly see her, he realized how true his words had been. 

Marinette was beautiful. 

Not in a way people immediately realized, but secretly.

Her beauty hid in the small things, like the way her eyes shined, the roundness of her cheeks, the way her nose wrinkled, making her look adorable. 

Or the way her lips parted, just like in that moment. 

She had put lipstick on them, and they looked so full and soft.

_ Are Marinette's lips soft? Am i allowed to think something like that about a friend? _

He slowly raised a hand, as if to touch them. But ended up cupping her cheek, instead. Her skin felt very warm. 

She closed her mouth abruptly, shaking her head as to wake up from a dream. And silently putting some distance between them. 

"You're very drunk" she said. And the way her eyes avoided him, pointing at something on the table only she seemed able to see, almost hurt him. 

He was about to reply, maybe assuring her that he wasn't that drunk, but someone interrupted him.

"Sorry for disappearing, guys" an happy Nino said. The large smile on his face actually suggested he was not that sorry. 

Alya was wearing the same smirk. She sat next to Marinette, surrounding her with an arm. 

"So.." she started, her lips curling in a mischievous way, "what have you guys been doing while we were gone?" 

Before Adrien could think of an answer, a very red Marinette replied "Nothing. Adrien is actually drunk" 

"Ohw, man" Nino complained "Your father's gonna kill me" 

Yeah, sure.

His father wouldn't even notice. And even if he did, he probably would be more worried about the way this was affecting his modeling schedule of the next day than anything else. 

Like, you know, his health? 

"Don't worry. I'm not that drunk" he tried but it sounded like he was drawing the words instead of actually speaking them.

Nino sighed, while Alya bursted out laughing. "Adrien Agreste drunk, that's something new" she winked at Marinette. 

The girl just replied with a small smile.

Nino took his arm, helping him to get up. 

"I'm going to accompany this idiot home before he makes other mistakes" 

"I'm not an idiot" he replied, offended, but glanced at Marinette who was still avoiding his eyes. 

He thought he hurt her, somehow. Maybe he should apologize. 

"Marinette" he started, but Nino was already dragging him out of the bar. 

He could apologize tomorrow morning, at school. 

If he still remembered, that is. Or maybe he could just hope Marinette would ignore his drunken ass without making fun of him. 

She could never do that, anyway. 

Making fun of him, that is. She truly was too kind.

He was lucky it was her that witnessed all that, and not actual Ladybug, the love of his life. He couldn't imagine how bad it would have been if he had made a fool of himself in front of her. Adrien thought he could have died of embarrassment in that case. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I truly needed some fluff after the angst of s3's finale. Also, I've read some fics where Marinette is drunk and flirts with Adrien but idk, to me, he would be the one who gets drunk more often. Even without trying cause we know how an idiot he is.


End file.
